The Black Knight Of Wonderland
by Starlight Writer
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


Summary: It has been nearly twenty one years since Alice slayed the Jabberwocky. Life has been returned to the way it once was and all is peaceful. But now there is a new battle that threatens the horizon, but Alice can't lead the army this time. It is up to someone called the Black Knight to lead the White Queens' army and win the battle against the Knave and the Red Queen. But all is not as it seems when a seemingly mute girl turns out to be the one they are looking for; and the Knave is after her to make her part of his army. The only thing standing in his way is the son of Underlands' favorite Hatter; and he's not going to give her up so easily. It's another adventure down the rabbit hole, in search of trust, love and finding where you belong as the armies of Red and White collide in The Black Knight Of Wonderland.

_This is my first Alice In Wonderland story, so we'll see how this goes. I'm bringing it into the modern world, just to make things interesting. Underland will remain the same though. I do not own any Alice In Wonderlands, but I do own Jesse Conner, Miranda Ascot and Raoul Hightopp, so not touchy._

There was a great confusion as a white rabbit hopped with all the speed he had down the hallways of the Marmoreal castle; slipping a moment on the smooth white floors in his haste. His queen had to know of the news; it was urgent she was informed before it was too late. He slid to a stop at a set of wooden double doors, quickly pushing them open to reveal a graceful woman dressed in all white surrounded by several others. It seemed as if a great conversation had been taking place, however everything stopped once they spied him.

"Nivens; what is the matter?"

Nivens panted and leaned against the doors. "N…News…my queen." He quickly composed himself and stood at attention. "Ilosovic Stayne has been spotted back near Crims." The room became quiet as each face stared at the rabbit. Mirana was the first to respond. "Are you sure Nivens?" "Y..yes my queen. He was seen alone however; there was no one with him." "The great twit 'as returned 'as he? I thought he was banished?" "He was Mallymkun; however it would seem he has come back." There was a silence in the air as each person glanced at each other.

"Well we got rid of the Knave once, we can do it again." Mirana smiled softly at the woman who had spoken. "Indeed we can Alice. For we have our champion." Alice stood proudly, smiling at the White Queen and holding the arm of the madman beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another. "Yes, unfortunately she can not doing anything about this little problem." Everyone turned to watch a bright blue butterfly fly into the room and land on the table before them. "Absolem; where have you been my friend?" "That is not of concern at the moment. What is of concern is what is to happen in due time." "What ar' you goin' on about?"

Absolem fluttered across the room to a scroll that sat peacefully on the top of a dresser. "Unroll the Oraculum." It had been years since the dusty scroll had been opened, not since Underland and everyone it had been restored to their original ways. No one really moved toward the scroll; as if opening it would show a great change or disaster that would destroy the peace that had become over the years. Then again, the Knave of Heart's appearance had already done that. Tarrant took it upon himself to walk over and take the scroll from its' place. The normally grinning wild eyed man was now silent, staring at the scroll as he carefully set it down and unrolled it.

The scene that appeared was that of the Knave, the Red Queen, and an army behind them coming through Underland. But instead of the Red Queen leading, Ilosovic was in front leading them all. The eyes in the room continued to travel down the paper until they saw another figure. This one was upon a black horse, wielding an even darker sword and dressed in shining black. They couldn't see his face, but he was leading an army of his own. "That is the only one who can fight this time." The room had gotten deathly quiet, so everyone jumped when Absolem spoke. All eyes shot to the butterfly. "Who is it?" "It is the Black Knight; and the only one who can lead an army to defend Underland."

"Why can't Alice do it? She's the Champion after all; she slayed the Jabberwocky for goodness sake!" "It doesn't matter; Alice cannot lead the fight this time, it is not her right." The argument flared as one side tried to prove Absolem wrong, and the other disagreed. "Please, this is not the time for this." The shouts and yells quieted, all attention turned Mirana. "The Oraculum is our way; and it shows that it is not Alice who is leading us to battle this time. Therefore, we must find the Black Knight before it is too late."

There were several nods and quiet mumbles of agreement as the scroll was rolled back up and set back on its' place. "Now, until then let us get some rest; we begin our search in the morning." Quiet farewells were given as each left the room and headed to their respected homes. The Knave and Red Queen were back; there was a new battle on the way and a new leader to find. Time was not forgiving in Underland so they had to hurry before it was too late.


End file.
